Sweet Baby Blues
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo currently reside in an apartment in downtown London. Being married has shot their savings, but the two know they can make it through. With the help of their first employee Michael, they plan on opening their new sweets shop in a year. But what happens when events from their honeymoon catches up on them? Could Ichigo... Be having a baby? R
1. It Is Done

**Me: Hi.**

**Kashino: What is this?**

**Me: A new story...?**

**Kashino: How can you be doing a new story when you already have so many?**

**Me: I... I really want to do this one!**

**Kashino: I can't believe you... You say that for every new story and then you abandon it later. It's like all your series are on permanent hiatus.**

**Me: You're so mean! Anyway everyone, I hope you guys like this story. :)**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Sweet Baby Blues

Chapter 1: It Is Done

He had to smile at the sight of her. Her beautiful chestnut hair cascaded gently around her shoulders. Her eyes shining orbs, the colour of warm chocolate, her lips full and pink. Ichigo's lips turned into a smile. "Makoto~" She cheered, holding up her skirt and rushing forward to him. Ichigo's dress was a beautiful strapless gown, fit perfectly around her waist. The skirt was long and trailed innocently behind her. The top piece was beaded with ivory beads and a beautiful lace veil went down the back of her hair.

Kashino held out his arms and embraced her, "Kashino-Amano Ichigo," He whispered gently in her ear.

She laughed, "I love you."

This girl was all his, his and his alone. "You're so beautiful," He murmured sweetly, running his fingers along her side, "I love you." He leaned forward and slowly kissed her.

The two had taken a car ride from their wedding reception to a stunning hotel in downtown London. The city lights reflected in the window. Letting go of him, Ichigo crossed the room and slid the curtains shut. "What would you like to do tonight Makoto?" She purred.

He raised his eyebrows, "What about you Miss Ichigo?"

She came up to him and laid a single finger on his chest. "Surely you know," she whispered, her words slurred together seductively.

Kashino wrapped his one arm around her waist and used the other to twirl her finger around her hair. Slowly, he pulled the veil out of her hair. It fell to the floor gently and Kashino reached his fingers to the back of Ichigo's dress. "Uh uh," She said, pushing him lightly.

He stared back at her, confused. "What's up Ichigo?" He asked.

She leaned forward, "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," He whispered, "I love you so freaking much, why else would I have married you today?"

Ichigo grinned, "Alright then, let's go."

XxXxX

"_Ichigo..." _

"_Ichigo..."_

"_ICHIGO!"_

The brunette groaned and opened her eyes, Kashino was above her, "Wake up lovely." It was 1 month after the two had gotten married, and they currently resided in Kashino's small apartment. The apartment was 3 blocks from their sweets shop almost in the center of London.

"Is it time to get up already?" She murmured, "I'm tired."

"You're always tired," Kashino laughed, he took her hand into his, "Come on now."

"My stomach's hurting," Ichigo whispered absently, still half asleep.

"Cramps?" Kashino asked.

Nodding slowly, she placed a hand on her stomach, "Yeah."

"Are you on your... girl time?" He asked cautiously, knowing if she was, she would be touchy about the subject.

She shook her head, "No. I'm not. My stomach is just cramping up, maybe it's something I ate last night..."

"Do you want to stay home?" Kashino asked gently, pushing the hair out of her face.

"No, I'll come," She answered, moving away his hands and sitting up. She felt dizzy, but she ignored it for Kashino's sake. Kashino helped her out of bed and she walked into the bathroom to get ready to go in for the sweets shop.

XxXxX

Ichigo walked arm and arm with Kashino to the sweets shop, she felt oddly weary and tired. Kashino had insisted he walk holding on to her because she had barely eaten that morning. "Come on Ichigo, you aren't feeling well, why do you insist on coming?"

"Because," She said, "The wedding shot our savings, we can't afford to miss work at the moment."

"Ichigo, the shop's not even open yet, we're still in the process of planning," Kashino sighed, "You can miss one day to rest."

Ichigo pouted, "I'm fine, I'm just tired because we stayed up late is all."

"You're so stubborn," Kashino smirked, they arrived at the sweet shop, he opened the door for her, "Go sit down."

She rolled her eyes, but she felt weak. As soon as Kashino let go of her, she slumped into a chair because she feared falling over. Ichigo rubbed her stomach aimlessly, "My cramps are really bad," She mumbled. Kashino looked around to see if their one employee at the small shop was around. He hadn't arrived yet. Kneeling down his kissed Ichigo's stomach sweetly, "Stop being a jerk girl time, if you're gonna happen, happen now. Stop messing with my wife."

Ichigo giggled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Kashino answered with a wink, "Now where's Michael?" He looked out the window, "We have planning to do."

"He's so sweet," Ichigo sighed, "not many people would take a job that hasn't even started yet."

"He's a big help with moving things in, it's too heavy for you," Kashino answered, looking in the kitchen cupboard for the planner. It had, 'Le Reve Couler' written in Ichigo's careful cursive handing writing.

"I'm here!" Michael called and Kashino heard the door chime, "What's up Kashino-san?"

Ichigo looked up from the chair, "Michael! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Been better, just tired," Ichigo replied honestly, "Kashino's in the back getting the planner."

Kashino came in from the kitchen with the book and sat at the table. Michael joined them, "So let's get started, when will this shop have its grand opening?"

Kashino pursed his lips, "Honestly, with the amount of money Henri-sensei is giving us, I say at least 9 or 10 months. Maybe even a year."

"A year!" Ichigo exclaimed, "That's so long from now!" She bit her lip and Kashino knew what she was thinking, money.

"It's our only reasonable goal," Kashino muttered.

Michael nodded, "I know it may seem long off Kashino-san, but I say it's the best time."

"That'll be in July!" Ichigo continued, "Already half way through the new year."

"I have to agree with your husband on this one Kashino-san," Michael replied meekly.

Ichigo huffed, "Fine. Opening date decided, July what?"

"Uh, let's say July 10th for now, we'll see where we are closer to that time." Kashino decided, "Next, opening day sweets, what are we going to make?"

"Cupcakes," Ichigo cut him off, "I want to make chocolate cupcakes with cherries on top."

"Ichigo..." Kashino raked his fingers through his hair, "As much as I know you can make delicious cupcakes, I don't think it's a good opening sweet."

"And why not?" Ichigo snapped, "It sounds good to me."

"It's too... Boring. Plain." Kashino deadpanned, "Ichigo, be reasonable."

"Whatever," Ichigo replied moodily.

XxXxX

After a long day, Kashino dropped Ichigo off at their apartment, insisting she rest while he and Michael went browsing other sweets shops around the area. "Fine," She agreed grudgingly. She would have liked to come, but right now for some reason she felt nauseous and was in no condition to argue.

As soon as Kashino left she called Rumi. "Hello?"

"Rumi-chan?" She asked, biting on her lip.

"Yes Ichigo-chan?" Rumi replied, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm at home, do you mind coming over?"

"Is everything alright?" There was a pause, "You and Kashino aren't in a fight are you?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Ichigo mumbled, "I just need your help."

"Okay, be there in 15 minutes."

XxXxX

Ichigo answered the door and Rumi sauntered in. She was still single, but doing great. Her nails were painted a fresh shade of orange and she looked happy.

"What's up Ichigo?" She asked casually, sitting on the couch.

"I've been feeling really weird lately," Ichigo confessed finally, sitting beside her best friend.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Rumi wondered, she tapped her fingers on the armrest.

Ichigo sighed, she had been keeping things to herself for the past few days, but she couldn't any longer. "Please don't tell Kashino what I'm about to tell you."

Rumi raised her eyebrows, "Ichigo... It's not good to keep secrets from your husband."

"But this is really important and I think he'll just blow it out of proportion," Ichigo muttered nervously, twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"Okay..." Rumi agreed finally, "What's up?"

"For the past few days... I've been really nauseous," Ichigo confessed, "sometimes when Kashino's working on something with Michael, I find myself in the bathroom throwing up."

Rumi's face was blank, "How long has this been going on?"

"For the past 3 or 4 days," Ichigo answered, looking down at her lap, "My stomach's been cramping too and I'm really tired. I've been checking, but I don't have a fever or anything, could this be some foreign sickness?"

Rumi noticed her friend looked really scared, she thought for a moment before it finally dawned on her what might be the answer, "Ichigo... I don't think you caught a foreign sickness."

"You don't?" Ichigo looked up at her friend, tears shining in her chocolate coloured eyes.

"I don't," Rumi repeated, "But can I ask you something a little... Personal?"

"Um... Okay," She waited for Rumi to ask.

"Have you and Kashino ever... You know..." Rumi felt her cheeks turn pink.

"You know what?" Ichigo asked densely.

"You know... That special thing married couples do..." Rumi cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Ichigo turned bright red, "W-well..." She stammered, "Y-yeah, but I mean it was only once and it's not like it's a regular..."

"I'm not judging you Ichigo-chan," Rumi stopped her, "It's just that, those symptoms you have..."

Ichigo leaned forward, "Yeah?"

"I think... I think you might be pregnant."

"WHAT?"

XxXxX

It took a while for Rumi to calm down her poor friend. "Deep breathes," She assured the hysterical woman, "There."

Ichigo sucked in air through her teeth. Rumi handed her a cup of tea, "W-why do you think that?" She finally asked.

"Well, those things you've told me are things that happen to pregnant women..." Rumi trailed off, her poor friend had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong Ichigo-chan? If I'm right, you're going to have a baby!"

"But... I can't!" Ichigo exclaimed, she leapt up, "We haven't even started our sweets shop yet! We have no major source of income... We can't afford to have a baby!" She swiped away her tears, "Kashino will kill me!"

"Calm down Ichigo-chan," Rumi got Ichigo to sit down, holding her hand she said, "You don't even know if you're pregnant, so don't jump to conclusions."

"Right," Ichigo replied slowly, "How do we find out?"

"I'll go and buy you a pregnancy test from down the street at the drug store," Rumi assured her, "And we'll really find out if you're pregnant or not."

"Okay," Ichigo sniffed, sipping her tea she smiled, "You're a great friend Rumi-chan."

"So are you Ichigo-chan," She stood up, "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

XxXxX

Rumi came back and Ichigo took the box from her. Opening it, she took the single white stick from the box. Taking a deep breath she looked to Rumi who nodded in support, "I'll be waiting right outside the door for you Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo walked into the bathroom, her hands shaking. She was so scared.

After a few minutes, Ichigo came out of the bathroom, her face unreadable.

Rumi hurried over to her, "So? What's the verdict?"

Ichigo handed her the stick, the colour drained from her face. "R-Rumi-chan..." She whispered, her legs feeling wobbly.

Rumi gasped when she saw it and dropped it to the floor. Ichigo leaned on her for support, tears pooled in her eyes, "I..."

"Ichigo-chan..."

Ichigo placed her hands on her stomach gently, "Rumi-chan... I... I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Kashino: You'd better continue this if you've already started!**

**Me: I promise, I'll try!**

**Kashino: ... You'd better.**

**Me: Please Review!**


	2. Telling Daddy

**Me: Here's the second chapter to Sweet Baby Blues. It's not that proud of it... And it's kinda short. So, I'm sorry. -.-"**

**Ichigo: Not to worry Mikashi-chan! I'm sure they'll love it regardless! :)**

**Kashino: Doubt it.**

**Ichigo: ... What did we say about putting down people? -_-**

**Kashino: ... Sorry.**

**Ichigo: :D**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. :)**

* * *

Sweet Baby Blues

Chapter 2: Telling Daddy

"Rumi-chan..." Ichigo whispered shakily, "There's a baby inside me."

Rumi had tears of joy in her eyes, "Congratulations Ichigo-chan."

The young woman nodded, but she didn't look so happy, "K-Kashino's going to hate me!"

Rumi frowned, "Now why would he? This is partly his fault; after all, he didn't use protection..."

Ichigo blushed, but she brushed it off, "We only got married last month! Our shop isn't even near opening and we're only 22! I'm not ready to be a mother." Ichigo's eyes filled with shiny clear tears, "I'm not ready for this..."

Rumi hugged Ichigo by the shoulders, "It going to be okay Ichigo-chan."

She hiccupped, "What am I supposed to tell him, 'Hey Kashino, I know why I'm so tired and all, I'm pregnant with your baby!'?"

"Well, not exactly like that, how about you sit down? Stress isn't good for you or your baby..." Rumi answered awkwardly. The whole idea of Ichigo carrying another life was so scary to her as well.

When the two had sat down, Ichigo tried to breathe, "I can't tell Kashino, I just can't do it."

"You have to," Rumi replied gently, "He's going to know once you start... Showing. It's better to tell him now rather than later. Give him time to adjust, this is going to be hard on him too."

Ichigo nodded, "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Just make sure you don't wait for the right time too long, before you know it, he'll find out before you tell him."

Ichigo stroked her stomach absently, "I guess... Can you keep this a secret?"

"I wouldn't think of telling," Rumi answered sincerely.

Ichigo smiled, "Thanks Rumi-chan."

"No problem Ichigo-chan."

XxXxX

Later, Rumi left and Ichigo was left to be by herself. She held the pregnancy test in her hands, lying on the couch, she rubbed her stomach gently saying, "Hi baby, I don't know if you can hear me, but this is your mommy. I'm scared out of my mind but I just want you to know, no matter what Kashino says, I'll keep you." She swiped away tears that had sprung into her eyes, "Kashino's your daddy, baby. He doesn't know about you yet, but I promise he will. I promise you baby, I'm going to do whatever it takes. I will, because even if I don't really know you, I love you."

XxXxX

Kashino came home late at 8 o'clock. "Ichigo?"

His wife was laying on the couch, an empty mug on the coffee table. She looked drained, so tired and fatigued. He was worried about her, she didn't seem like herself and he intended to know why. He hung up his sweater on the coat hook by the door and Ichigo opened her eyes. She squeaked with alarm when she saw him and hastily stuffed her hands behind her back as if she didn't want him to see something.

"Are you okay?" Kashino asked her.

"F-fine," Ichigo stammered, "What would make you think I'm not?"

"Okay, okay," Kashino put his hands up in surrender, "You're being awfully mood-swingy."

Ichigo gasped, wasn't mood swings a pregnancy symptom? "I AM NOT!" She exclaimed, trying to cover up, even though it made Kashino all the more confused.

"Are you really okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I think I'm going to bed..." She stood up, casually slipping the pregnancy test into her cardigan pocket.

"Ichigo... Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. Usually, she would go right out and tell him what was bothering her. But she just couldn't. She didn't want him to hate her, and she had this awful feeling in her heart that after she told him, he would not only hate her, but the baby too.

"No Kashino," She whispered, smiling slightly, "Everything's fine."

XxXxX

Ichigo went into the bedroom and hid the pregnancy test in her lingerie drawer; no way would Kashino ever look for something in there. She changed into her pajamas and lay down in bed. It was like she could feel the change in her, the fact that she was carrying a growing life inside her was enough to make her scared.

She didn't know how this was supposed to work. She wasn't sure if the baby was healthy. She didn't know if she had enough money for the baby and most importantly, she didn't know if Kashino would be okay with it. Tears sprung into her eyes to what felt like the millionth time that day. Why did this have to happen to her?

XxXxX

At 10 o'clock, Kashino came into the bedroom, Ichigo asleep on the bed. He wondered why she was always so tired and weak now-a-days. Or why she seemed so unhappy. He needed to do something for her but he didn't know what. Later, he slid into bed with her, and saw the tear tracks that marred her beautiful face. "Ichigo..." He whispered softly. Taking her into his arms he cradled her until he fell asleep, "Please be alright."

XxXxX

Ichigo woke up late the next day, Kashino wasn't in bed anymore and she suddenly panicked. He was always there when she woke up, had he somehow found out? Had he just gotten up and left her to be on her own? Millions of thoughts raced through her head.

She looked to the clock; they were supposed to be at the shop 2 hours ago. She freaked out even more. Then she saw the sticky note attached to the lamp.

_My Darling Ichigo,_

_You looked really tired today and I didn't have want wake you. Are you feeling okay? Call me when you wake up._

_-Kashino_

She breathed a sigh of relief, so he hadn't found out. She reached for the phone and dialed his number.

"Ichigo?"

"Hi Honey," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Kashino asked.

"I've been better," Ichigo replied without thinking.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, I want to take you somewhere tonight," Kashino told her.

It was the perfect time to tell him. If they went out in public, he wouldn't make a scene and scream at her when he told her.

"Yeah, totally," She answered, jumping onto the chance. "Should I get dressed up?"

It was like she could feel Kashino smirk from the other side of the line, "If you want."

XxXxX

Kashino came back to the apartment and picked Ichigo up. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine," She answered stiffly. It hadn't actually been fine at all. After waking up she had thrown up 4 times.

"Ichigo, you're hiding something from me," Kashino said finally, speaking up what he had been thinking for the past day.

"Am not," She replied stubbornly, "Now where did you want to go?"

"Ichigo, what's wrong? I know something's wrong, just tell me what it is."

"You wouldn't understand," Ichigo answered icily, "Now where are we..."

"Why?" Kashino asked desperately, "Why can't I know?"

"You just wouldn't understand!" Ichigo cried, tears filling her eyes, blinking them away she said, "You'll hate me!"

"Listen," Kashino gripped her by the shoulders, "I will never, ever hate you." He pulled her into a hug, "Ichigo, I love you and I always will love you, no matter what. Now what are you keeping from me?"

Ichigo bit on her lip, "Where are we going?"

"Ichigo..."

"I know," She snapped, "I'll tell you when we get there, where are we going?"

Kashino sighed and took her hand, "Come on."

XxXxX

Kashino stopped the car, it was dark and Ichigo couldn't really see where they were. "Where are we?"

"Picnic spot," Kashino said quietly. He popped open the trunk and took out a picnic basket. "Shall we?" Ichigo nodded meekly and took his hand.

Kashino spread out a picnic basket and laid out different sweets. "I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled finally.

"No, I'm sorry," Kashino answered pouring drinks, "I was forcing you too hard, you can tell me whatever it is when you're ready."

"Kashino..." She murmured, "Thank you."

He handed her a drink and took a sip, "So really, how are you feeling?"

Ichigo hadn't heard him, "Kashino... What is this?" She asked, gesturing to the drink.

"Red wine?" Kashino asked, confused. "I thought you loved red wine?"

Ichigo felt her stomach churn; alcohol was an absolute no for expectant mothers. "I'm not that thirsty," She said quietly, pushing the cup back in his hand, "You can have it."

"Ichigo..." His voice made her nervous.

"I just don't... Like red wine anymore," She lied.

Kashino's eyes narrowed, "You can't just not like red wine anymore, you loved it up until now."

"I..." Ichigo took a deep breath, he had to know, she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. It didn't matter if he would hate her, he had to know.

"I can't drink it Kashino," She said finally.

"And why?" He demanded.

"It has alcohol," Ichigo answered simply.

Kashino rubbed his forehead, "Since when was that a problem for you? Why are you being so difficult?"

"Kashino," Ichigo whispered. She took her hands into his, "I can't drink alcohol because... I'm pregnant. Kashino, we're going to have a baby."

Kashino raised his hand and for a second Ichigo thought he was going to slap her. But instead, the chocolatier placed his hand gently on his wife's stomach, "You mean..." He murmured, "There's a baby in there?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, "Y-you aren't angry?"

He stared at her with wide eyes, "Ichigo, sweet heart, why do you think I would be mad at you?"

"We don't have enough money for a baby," Ichigo confessed finally, "it's going to be so hard." A sob escaped her, she felt herself crying and she hated how emotional she was being. "I'm so afraid everything is going to go wrong, you'll... You'll leave me!" She hiccuped and buried her face in her hands.

Kashino took her into his arms, "Hey, listen. Don't think like that." The young woman sobbed harder, feeling the warm embrace of the man she loved. "I will never ever leave you," He promised. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. He gently kissed her cheeks, taking away the tears, "I love you and I will love this baby too."

"Y-you mean it?" Ichigo whispered, her lip trembling.

"I mean it," He confirmed, stroking her hair. The realization that she didn't have to worry any longer finally hit the young patissiere. And so, she began crying again. "Ichigo, you don't need to cry anymore." Kashino soothed her.

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm just so relieved, I thought this wouldn't work out."

"I'll make it work, I swear to you, no matter how hard it gets, I will protect you and this baby."

She smiled softly and finally said, "Sorry for being so emotional, my emotions are just all over the place..."

"It's alright," Her husband chuckled, "It's only normal."

"I guess," Ichigo replied, a giggle escaping her. "I love you."

"I love you too sweet heart."

Ichigo sighed. Everything was going to be fine. The two said no more, they simply held each other in their arms. The night sky was a deep blue and the stars twinkled peacefully over the couple. Ichigo eventually closed her eyes and Kashino laid a hand on her stomach.

He was scared out of his mind about having a baby. But then, he looked at his wife, who was probably even more scared than he could ever be and he thought, _I need to be strong, for her. She means everything to me. I will protect her and this baby too. Kami-sama, please watch over Ichigo. Please watch over her. I love her more than anything else in this world. And please, if it isn't too much to ask, please watch over our baby. I know, the baby will mean the world to me too._

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Kashino: ... I'm so... Sappy. It's disgusting.**

**Ichigo: Nuh uh, it's cute! :)**

**Kashino: *shivers* Ugh, cute.**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Me: ^.^" Please Review!**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. kaedenoha-tenshi**

**3. Aoi Kobayashi**

**4. Kimmiko T**

**5. kashinoxamano**

**6. KashinoAmano**

**7. SugarADdIccT**

**8. Moon-Raven15**

**9. Dr. TeriyakiCxh**

**10. Risa**

**11. Ai-chan**

**12. Rei Star**

**Oh and the person named Guest. I know you probably mean no offense, but if you don't like Ichigo pregnant, this is definitely not the story for you! Sorry! ^-^"**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
